


In The Passion Of Heat

by potatogestapo



Series: GiP! Lexa + Clarke oneshots and drabbles [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, College Student Clarke Griffin, College Students Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Is slow burn a thing? haven't heard of it, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clarke, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut Fest, welcome to smutville
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatogestapo/pseuds/potatogestapo
Summary: Omega Clarke Griffin is dating the sweetest dork ever™, also known as Alpha Lexa Woods, and they're taking things slow, sex wise. While Clarke is more than happy to wait for her girlfriend to be ready to take the next step, she's oftentimes left feeling flustered and wanting more.What happens when she, in the middle of one of Lexa's football games, starts her first heat?Summaries are the worst, and so am I. This is basically an excuse to write shameless (kind of fluffy) smut. Welcome to smutville, friends.Fair warning: LEXA HAS A DICK.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I realize I've been using a lot of the same descriptions and terms through this fic, but it's currently 7am and I've been up all night writing this because sleep is for nerds, so I can't really be bothered with changing things now. I also realize I used UK grammar check instead of US, so there might be some mix ups, but bear with a Norwegian girl for trying, will ya? The ending might be a little half assed, but we all came here for the smut, am I wrong?
> 
> Hope you like it nonetheless, and feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you think!

Clarke Griffin is feeling weird. She’s feeling weird, and she’s not sure what’s wrong, just that this is not how she normally feels. She’s sweaty and antsy and her skin crawls with _something_ , but she just can’t put her finger on it.

Clarke Griffin is feeling weird, but that doesn’t mean she won’t come to her girlfriend’s football game decked in her spare jersey with the name ‘Woods’ printed on the back in bold letters. She’s currently sitting on the bleachers, watching the crowd file in through the entrance while her friends lounge around her, laughing and bickering like they always do. Octavia is donning her own jersey, or rather her boyfriend Lincoln’s, furiously texting away and giggling every once in a while, leaving no room for discussion on who’s on the receiving end. Clarke smiles a little at the knowledge that the muscular, kind hearted Alpha would go out of his way to talk to her best friend even though he’s currently in the locker room getting ready to play in the very game they’re there to watch. She nudges Octavia’s shoulder and smirks at her, earning an eye roll and a shove to her own shoulder, but there’s a goofy smile on the Omega’s lips and a twinkle in her eye, and Clarke is infinitely happy for her.

She’s still feeling weird, but being surrounded by her friends is a good enough distraction for now.

Raven and Jasper are in the middle of a heated debate about some chemistry project (definitely recreational, Clarke doubts _any_ of the teachers at Polis University dare turn their backs on the infamous duo for even more than a second in fear of having their lab burned to the ground, let alone give them assignments to tamper with when they’re not supervised), and Bellamy has to literally hold the fiery Latina Beta back when she goes to lunge at the scrawny boy with goggles.

“You take that back, Jordan!”

“What? I’m just saying you’d need a lot more supplies than what you have stuffed in that little treasure chest of yours to make actual, live fireworks! Even you don’t have the capa-“

“I’m Raven fucking Reyes! Give me a pencil and some copper wire and I can make an-“

“Anything go boom” The whole group recites with synchronized eye rolls, and Raven huffs before plopping back into her own seat beside Clarke. 

“The amount of respect you guys have for me is frankly disappointing” she grumbles as Bellamy and Murphy snicker behind her, and Clarke chuckles.

“Oh c’mon McGyver, you know you have all our minds blown with your skills” She coos, and plants a wet kiss on the Beta’s cheek.

Raven pushes her lightly, scrunching her nose for dramatic effect. “Ew, lips off Griffin, keep‘em where they belong” 

“Yeah, we don’t want to make Lexa’s dick jealous, right Clarke?” Murphy hollers, and the whole group roars with laughter. Clarke’s cheeks flush a deep crimson and she glares at her friends before hunching down in her seat. An image of Lexa, stiff and throbbing for her, sends a flush of fire between her legs, and she silently clenches her thighs and grits her teeth.

Well, technically, it’s an imagine of how Lexa’s hard cock _might_ look like. She hasn’t actually seen it with her own eyes, stiff or otherwise.  
They’ve been dating for a couple of months, and while her hormones, coupled with their heated make-out sessions, have her flustered beyond compare, Lexa seems to want to take it slow. And who is Clarke to deny her? Her girlfriend is the sweetest, dorkiest, most loving person she’s ever known, and were it not for the immense authority Lexa carries with her, on the field as team captain, as well as in the classroom, Clarke would have a hard time believing Lexa was an Alpha – and a strong one at that. 

Clarke is well aware of the heaps of Omegas silently (and not so silently) lusting for her girlfriend, and she mentally thanks whoever’s out there that she’s the Omega that Lexa wants – even if they haven’t had sex yet.

And it’s not like they haven’t done anything at all. They’ve dry humped (god, she hates that word) more times than Clarke can count, and Lexa has even made her cum with her hand a couple of times, on the rare occasions that she lets her control slip, let’s her Alpha take over. But whenever Clarke lets her hand wander to Lexa’s pants to feel the thick cock pressing against her palm Lexa always splutters and coughs and blushes before coming up with an excuse to end their session, be it homework or practice. Clarke isn’t really mad, though, even if she’s left flustered and aching, because Lexa always kisses her sweetly and brushes her cheek in adoration with a promise of texting her or bringing her lunch. 

The reason why Clarke is suddenly so flustered by the thought of Lexa’s cock, however, is the visit she paid to Lexa’s dorm last night.

 

_Lexa’s roommate had gone home for the weekend to visit her parents, which left Lexa and Clarke in the sweet bliss of privacy. Clarke had worked a half-shift at the Dropship, a café just on the outside of campus, and currently reveled in the freedom of Saturday evening, and the soft, pillowy lips of her girlfriend._

_The room was dark, neither girl bothering to turn on the light as their make-out session stretched from daylight to dusk, and Clarke was straddling Lexa on her bed, lips on her neck._

_“Fuck, Clarke” Lexa panted, slender fingers gripping her hips as Clarke languidly grinded on the girl below her. Her tongue poked out to lick at Lexa’s pulse point before she nibbled and sucked, and Lexa’s hips jerked of their own accord._

_“You taste good” Clarke murmured against her skin, her body thrumming with the lustful pheromones Lexa was pumping out. She could taste them on her tongue, sweet and thick, and it made her Omega restless and oh so turned on. She leaned back up to meet Lexa’s lips again, and she ground her hips down a little firmer just as their tongues met. Lexa’s moan was deep and breathy, and Clarke knew the Alpha could smell her too, knew she was wet._

_Strong hands moved from her hips to curve over the generous swell of her ass, and they squeezed as Lexa pushed Clarke firmer against her. A throaty moan broke out between their lips, and Clarke felt a surge of boldness as she broke the kiss._

_“Baby… Can I touch you?” The body beneath her tensed. She bit her lip as she met Lexa’s eyes. They were practically black with lust, and Clarke felt a new rush of wetness between her legs. Lexa’s nose twitched with the new onset of her scent, and she growled and squeezed Clarke’s ass harder, pulling her even further into her. Clarke could sense that her girlfriend’s resolve was breaking, but she wouldn’t go any further without Lexa’s permission._

_“I won’t if you don’t want me to, but you know you can trust me, right?” she whispered, leaning down to kiss the Alpha sweetly. Lexa melted into the kiss for a moment before leaning back, hot breath puffing over the Omega’s cheeks._

_“I- I want you to, Clarke. Just… Just go slow, okay?” she whispered, and Clarke kissed her again. She kissed her and kissed her until the Alpha’s tense muscles relaxed beneath her, until her warm hands were moving again, one hand finding her hip, the other traveling underneath her shirt to tickle the sensitive skin on her rips. A shudder ran through Clarke when nimble fingers brushed the underside of her breast, and she mentally high-fived herself for foregoing the bra after her post-work shower._

_“Fuck, Lexa, touch me” she moaned against plump lips, and bit down on Lexa’s lower lip as she grabbed for the hand currently tracing patterns on her stomach, guiding it upwards._

_A low growl rumbled in Lexa’s chest as her fingers found the soft swell of Clarke’s breast, and she tested the weight in her palm, kneading it for a moment, before seeking out the sensitive, pert nipple. She flicked it with her thumb just as she flicked her tongue against the roof of Clarke’s mouth, and the Omega whined against her, arching her back to press herself more fully against the Alpha._

_Clarke could sense that Lexa was flustered, and she knew that even though Lexa was one of the most sought after Alphas in the school, she was inexperienced and nervous when it came to sex. Lexa had told Clarke during their first month of dating that she had only ever been with one girl, a beta named Costia, and that their “fling” hadn’t ended too well. They had been sixteen and curious, and it was a summer romance that ended when Costia had tried to give her a blowjob and Lexa couldn’t finish. Clarke had scoffed at that, offended that this Costia girl would blow Lexa off (Get it? Blow?) for something so utterly unimportant, and Lexa had laughed and kissed her pout off her lips for it, but Clarke knew the experience had left a lasting mark on the Alpha, weighing down on her confidence._

_Clarke squirmed when Lexa’s other hand travelled up her stomach to palm her other breast, and she got momentarily lost in the feeling, eyes scrunched closed and hips grinding, but then a pair of warm lips wrapped around her nipple and a moan was punched out of her so fast she almost choked._

_She wasn’t even aware that Lexa had scrunched her t-shirt up to her armpits, and the sight she was met with when her head whipped down to look at Lexa was_ so fucking hot. _Lexa lapped at her eagerly, eyes closed in delight. In the dark the Omega could make out Lexa’s own pert nipples against the white fabric of her t-shirt, and her eyes travelled lower to the outline of the Alpha’s dick protruding against the soft silk of her workout shorts._

_“Fuck” she groaned when Lexa grazed her teeth against the sensitive bud, tongue poking out to circle it, and she was so taken aback by the stimulation that she turned dizzy. Her hands came out to steady herself against the headboard on the bed, effectively pushing her breast firmer against Lexa’s tongue, and the Alpha growled and sucked as Clarke panted and writhed above her. When a particularly rough bite made Clarke whimper Lexa’s hips jerked up against her, and Clarke cried out as sparks shot through her clit where it was pressed firmly against Lexa’s cock through their clothes._

_Lexa let go of her nipple with a wet pop and groaned when Clarke’s hands ventured down her shoulders and over her breasts, kneading and pinching at the nipples through her shirt. The Omega leaned down to pant against her lips as she shuffled further down Lexa’s thighs. She almost whined when she could no longer feel the hard cock pressing against her, but the need to touch Lexa was overwhelming, the Alpha’s thick scent washing over her in waves stronger than ever, and she was so fucking turned on her eyesight prickled as she took in the girl panting and gasping beneath her._

_She trailed her hands over Lexa’s firm abs, biting her lip and moaning quietly as she slipped the shirt further up the Alpha’s torso to feel the hard ridges of her muscles. Lexa smirked beneath her, watching Clarke with dark eyes as the Omega practically drooled at the sight before her, but her breathing soon came sharper and faster as fingertips trailed down toward the waistband of her shorts._

_“Hey, baby, look at me” Clarke whispered, and Lexa’s eyes snapped up to hers instantly, excitement and worry dancing in the thin sliver of forest green surrounding the blackness of her dilated pupils._

_“It’s okay, I’ve got you. Tell me to stop, and I will, okay?” The Omega placed a chaste kiss to plump lips, pumping out soothing pheromones to coax the Alpha to relax, and even though Clarke knew the technique rarely worked on unmated Alphas, Lexa sunk into the mattress, dazed for a moment before seemingly snapping out of it, eyes trailing down to where Clarke’s fingers were dipping just below the waistband. She bit her lip and sucked in a breath before nodding._

_When gentle fingers moved lower and finally met the smooth skin of the Alpha’s cock they both let out a moan, and Clarke could feel it throb beneath the pads of her fingers. She trailed down the thick length slowly, carefully, and barely managed to grip it loosely before Lexa grabbed her wrist._

_“Wait, Clarke…”_

_Blue eyes snapped up to green, and Clarke could read the desperation in them._

_“Do you want me to stop?” The Omega made to pull her hand out, but Lexa kept it there with a steady grip._

_“No! N-no…” Lexa choked out, and immediately looked down, embarrassed and flushed. Even in the darkness of the room Clarke could see the blush rise on her high cheekbones, and she smiled despite herself because her girlfriend really was the cutest thing she’d ever seen._

_“What is it, Lex? You can trust me,” she murmured, purring as she grazed her lips against her girlfriend’s forehead, stroking her cheek with her free hand._

_“I just… Ugh, you’re going to think it’s so lame” she huffed, curling in on herself, but Clarke was quick to stop her from retracting completely, leaning down to catch her lips in a soft, reassuring kiss._

_“I won’t. Tell me what you want, baby” she whispered, squeezing her fingers around her cock ever so slightly, and the Alpha gasped against her lips._

_“Can you… Can you kiss me while you… do it?” she mumbled, still blushing, and Clarke’s entire chest flushed with warmth and affection for the insecure girl in her arms. She leaned down to capture those soft lips with hers, and both girls sighed as Clarke gently sucked on Lexa’s lower lip. As their kiss grew more heated the Omega slowly moved her hand up and down the Alpha’s cock, gently stroking her. Beads of precum had already gathered at the slit of the swollen head, and she gathered it with her fingers and used it to coat the rest of the cock, her palm sliding more easily against the soft skin._

_“Clarke” Lexa gasped against her lips when she flicked her thumb over the slit, and she took it as an invitation to enhance her movements as their lips collided in a messy kiss._

_Not once did Lexa’s cock leave the confines of her shorts, but Clarke didn’t mind. This was further than they’d ever gone together, and Clarke whined at the feeling of the Alpha’s cock in her hand, Lexa’s hips pumping ever so slightly to aid her movements. Pride swelled in her chest at the knowledge that Lexa trusted her enough to give herself to her, and she kissed her all the more fiercely because of it._

_She stroked her a little faster, a little firmer, and Lexa broke the kiss as her head fell back into the pillows, eyes shut tight and lips parted. Her eyebrows furrowed in pleasure when Clarke twisted her wrist and squeezed, a guttural groan was released deep in her throat when the Omega switched to full, slow strokes from the base to the tip and back. Clarke felt her clit slide against her drenched underwear as her hips moved with her hand, and moaned low and throaty as she took in the girl beneath her._

_An idea came over Clarke then. She knew Lexa had an affinity with her cunt, even though she’d never seen it. Whenever the Alpha’s long fingers dipped into Clarke’s slick heat she’d buck her hips and growl in appreciation, and Clarke figured she might as well risk it._

_She brought the hand that was currently resting on Lexa’s neck down to her own pants, and Lexa was too occupied with the steady pump of Clarke’s other hand to notice when the Omega undid the button and pulled down the zipper._

_“Look at me, Lexa”_

_Green eyes fluttered opened to peer up at Clarke, and the air was almost knocked out of the Omega’s lungs by the sight of them, forest green completely erased by the pupils._ Fuck, _she was apparently doing a pretty great job at turning Lexa on, at least._

_“Do you trust me?”_

_Lexa nodded fervently, her wild curls bouncing slightly with the movement, and Clarke leaned down to kiss her firmly just for being so beautiful._

_“Tell me to stop, and I will, okay?”_

_The Alpha looked at her quizzically for a second, but gulped audibly when Clarke picked up her hand and brought it up to rest against the flat of her stomach, dipping their fingers just below the waistband of her panties. Clarke’s other hand still kept up with its ministrations, stroking the throbbing cock faster now, and she only hesitated a second before guiding Lexa’s hand into her slick folds._

_“Feel how wet you make me?” she sighed, both nervous for Lexa’s reaction and buzzing from the new stimulation on her cunt. She was so close already, and Lexa had barely touched her._

_A feral growl filled the space between them, and before Clarke knew it two fingers were pushing inside her and curling against her front wall. The Omega’s response was a high-pitched whine and the clench of her walls around the digits; the feeling of Lexa filling her, even if it wasn’t her cock, was so overwhelming that the white hot surge of her sudden orgasm nearly made her lose her grip and stumble off the bed. She trembled and gasped and rocked her hips to ride out her orgasm, and it only took her three more pumps of her hand before Lexa was groaning and coming in her underwear._

_The hot liquid was sticky on her fingers as she reluctantly pulled her hand out when Lexa had finally slumped back in the mattress, panting, with her arm slung over her eyes.  
She had a sudden urge to taste it, to lick her fingers clean, but figured that would be too much for the gentle Alpha in her arms to handle for one night, so she quickly swiped a discarded shirt from the desk beside the bed and wiped her fingers before gazing down at her girlfriend._

_“Holy shit” was all Lexa could utter, completely spent and grinning up at her. A faint blush spread on her cheeks when Clarke only smirked, and the Omega hurried to soothe her embarrassment with gentle kisses to her cheeks and lips and forehead._

_“Was that okay? I’m sorry if I went too far, I-“_

_“Baby, that was… That was fucking amazing” Lexa shushed her, claiming her lips in a deep kiss, pulling her to lay flush against her. “Thank you” she whispered against her skin as she ghosted kisses along her jaw and cheeks. She pumped out soothing pheromones, and they washed over Clarke in warm waves, lulling her to curl up in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck, purring and pliant. A pout found its way to her lips when she felt the Alpha stirring beside her, making to get up, and she whined, tugging on Lexa’s wrist to keep her pressed against her._

 

_“Where are you going?”_

_“I need to clean up, Clarke” Lexa’s tone was sheepish and shy, and Clarke quirked an eye open to find her girlfriend blushing and fiddling with her fingers beside her. She raised herself up onto her elbows and tugged the girl down to her lips, kissing her languidly and deeply before dropping her head back on the pillow with a huff._

_“Alright, tiger, but don’t be too long. I need my little spoon.”_

_The offended scoff only made Clarke’s droopy smile even droopier as Lexa grumbled and stomped her way to the bathroom, a barely audible “I am_ not _the little spoon” huffed out before the door clicked shut behind her._

 

 

Clarke is jolted out of her thoughts by a slim hand squeezing her thigh lightly, and looks up to meet Octavia’s sympathetic smile. She immediately senses a change in the group, as waves of calming pheromones waft over her, and she inches around slightly to see her friends smile and wink at her before feigning innocence. A hard blush creeps up her cheeks as she realizes all her friends must know that her thoughts have drifted to not-so innocent thoughts, judging from the lingering smell of her own lust, and she’s suddenly very grateful that she and Octavia are the only ones except Jasper and Monty that aren’t Betas in their group, the latter Alpha and Omega in a committed relationship. 

As she glances around she can sense the eyes of several Alphas on her, clearly picking up her scent as well, but she quickly turns her gaze away to focus on her hands, huffing and grumbling to herself as she curses her genes for making her an Omega, and in turn for putting her every emotion on display for everyone else to read like an open book. The Betas have it easy; their sexual attractions not perceivable through pheromones, essentially making them theirs and theirs alone (well, except for erections. It’s not like they turn invisible just because you’re a beta), while Omegas and Alphas are left to publicly flaunt their attractions to others with the pheromones their bodies pump out involuntarily. Clarke knows she can train herself to keep them under control, but it’s exceptionally rare for an 18 year old Omega like herself to be able to do that, and her mother told her it could take her decades to master it. She hasn’t even had her first heat yet, let alone any sexual encounters besides her brief relationship with Finn, a Beta she dated in high school, and now her semi-encounters with Lexa. She’s heard the stories about Omegas in heat and how they basically turn into sex crazed puppets, aching for an Alpha, any Alpha, to fill them with their seed. The fact that Alphas turn just as sex crazed when around an Omega in heat both concerns her and excites her. She can’t help but worry what her first heat will be like, if she’ll able to contain herself. She doesn’t want to push Lexa, but the thought of the Alpha taking her deep and hard, claiming her, makes her clit throb and her inner walls flutter.

Yet again she finds her mind drifting off to dangerous territory, and she shakes her head trying to refocus on her surroundings, pointedly avoiding the not at all subtle stares from the increasing number of Alphas that have now turned in their seats to look at her. When she turns her head to talk to Octavia she finds the Omega already looking at her, a thoughtful frown creasing her forehead.

“You ok, O?” she asks tentatively, suddenly aware of the several eyes of her friend group on her. 

“Huh? Yeah, I just… How are you feeling, Clarke?”

Clarke frowns. _Was it that obvious?_ She thought she’d been able to suppress it up until now, but the weird coiling in her stomach returns like hot molten lava, and she’s suddenly sweating again, even more profusely now than before. Her skin is tingling, her muscles are aching, and all of a sudden she can feel her slick gathering, wet and warm in her underwear.

Could it be? No, that… Could it?

“Oh my god, Clarke, I think-“

The roar of the crowd interrupts them as music is blasted through the speaker system and the football teams barrel out onto the field. Clarke can barely make out Lexa amongst them; sweat glistening on her skin from her warm up routine, jersey tight around her padding and trainers even tighter around her muscular thighs, and _oh god_. A sudden rush of wetness in her underwear is enough to confirm Clarke’s suspicions, and like clockwork Lexa’s eyes snap up to find hers. They’re left staring at each other, Clarke gaping and clenching her thighs, Lexa searching her face with something akin to confusion before her eyebrows shoot to her hairline and her mouth falls open as well. She goes to put down her helmet and make her way over, but her reaction is too slow as she’s pulled to the side by her teammates and into a huddle, and Clarke is left to her friends’ devices.

“Clarke? Hey, Clarke, look at me” Octavia whispers beside her, and Clarke’s eyes snap to her friend, confused and concerned.

“Shit, O, do you think…” Her Omega friend quirks her eyebrow at her and smirks, sniffing her for good measure, before scrunching her nose in exaggerated disgust.

“Yup, that’s definitely what you think it is” she chuckles and slaps Clarke’s shoulder good heartedly, before turning to face the rest of their friends.

“Yo, guys, guess who just got her first heat!” she smirks, snorting when Clarke gapes at her.

“O, what the hell!”

“Wait, are you _serious_? Clarke, _oh my god_! Congrats, Casanova, maybe Lexa will finally bone you!” Raven cackles, and Clarke shoves her so hard she topples over Jasper.

“Why don’t you let the whole stadium know, Rae, I don’t think my AP Lit professor heard you all the way in the back!” she scowls, flipping her off for good measure, before Raven wipes her tears and launches herself into Clarke’s arms.

“Oh, come on Clarkey, you know I’m only messing with you,” she coos, situating herself in the Omega’s lap and squeezing her in a tight hug. “This is great, you’re finally a woman! So much for being a late bloomer, you’ll have all these fine ass Alphas swarming you now” she smirks, making a show of gesturing in a wide sweep of her arm to the tenfold of Alphas staring up at her from the bleachers below. Clarke lets her gaze travel over them for just a split second before it moves to her girlfriend, currently lining up a play on the field, and she feels her stomach swoop as the Alpha’s muscles gleam with sweat under the lights.

“Rae, you know Clarke only has eyes for one dick, and it doesn’t belong to any of the Alphas here” Bellamy snickers behind them, and Clarke doesn’t even bother turning around to glare at him, only flipping him off over her shoulder.

“Hey Clarke" Octavia whispers, "if it’s any consolation, I got my heat over the summer, and it’s not as bad as it sounds”. The gentle smile on her lips is enough to soothe Clarke’s rapid heartbeat a little. Clarke smiles at her gratefully before depositing the Beta friend currently in her lap into her own seat again.

“Thanks, O” she whispers back, squeezing the brunette’s hand and breathing out steadily through her nose.

Shit. What would Lexa say? Surely she had realized what was going on? Would she tell Clarke to stay away from her until it was over? Would she laugh at her? 

Clarke frets over these questions the entire game, the only assurance she has that she isn’t actually frantically sprinting around in circles - that it’s just her thoughts - being Octavia’s hand in hers, squeezing intermittently. She eventually manages to more or less focus on the game, but seeing Lexa sprint across the field and tackle humongous guys like they're twigs snapping under her feet really doesn’t help her situation, and she concludes that her panties are thoroughly ruined by the time the game ends and the crowd files out of the bleachers.

Several Alphas come up to her when the group makes it out to the parking lot, but she barely spares them a glance as her mind keeps returning to Lexa. Her friends are caring enough to surround her when they get to their cars, pumping out pheromones to dull her own to the rest of the world, and eventually the onslaught of Alphas, girls and guys alike, ebbs out until they’re left alone.

“So Clarke, do you need a ride back to the dorm?” Bellamy asks tentatively once they’re the only ones left in the parking lot, save for the occasional football player emerging from the locker rooms some 30 yards away.

 

Clarke is so caught up in her own thoughts she barely hears the question, and she startles when Octavia nudges her hip gently.

“What? Oh, um, no thanks, I’m meeting up with Lexa once she’s done” 

“You sure? I can come with you if you want” her Omega friend asks, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

“No, no, that’s fine. I think I’ll go see if she’s ready to go. See you guys later, okay?”

Her Omega is positively _aching_ to see Lexa, and Clarke is momentarily confused by the intensity of it. Unmated Omegas don't usually feel this strong a pull towards a specific Alpha, do they? She hasn’t even had proper sex with Lexa yet, let alone let her bite her and mark her. It doesn’t make sense for her to want her this bad.  
The thought only crosses her for a second, though, and she quickly shakes her head and chuckles at her friends’ concerned looks before waving them off to their cars.

“Remember, you can always text or call me if you need anything, okay?” Octavia whispers as she hugs her best friend, squeezing her extra tight for good measure, before letting her go with a sigh, a proud smirk on her face. “Have fun, yeah?” she winks, and she’s off before Clarke can even respond. The blonde chuckles as she watches her friends pile into their cars and drive off, before she slowly turns toward the locker rooms.  
This is it. One step at a time, Clarke, you can do this. 

 

The locker room is oddly deserted when she enters through the double doors. She tentatively makes her way down the rows of lockers, faintly aware of the sound of a sink running in one of the bathrooms as she moves to the last row where she knows Lexa’s locker is. The Alpha is nowhere in sight, only her helmet and padding thrown haphazardly on the bench in the middle, and Clarke figures she’s in the shower or talking to the coach or something. She steps up to Lexa’s locker, smiling as she sees a picture of them taped on the inside. It‘s the one of them on their second date, cheeks sun kissed and lips kiss swollen as they huddle up around the fire at one of the famous college bonfires at the beginning of the semester. She remembers Lexa taking her hand and leading her down a path in the woods to a clearing overlooking the beach. They had stood there in silence, slowly inching closer to each other, buzzed and happy, and Lexa had hugged her close to her, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear, before kissing her. Her lips had tasted like red wine and summer, and Clarke had kissed her right back.

The thought of Lexa’s lips on hers sends a rush of tingles through her body, and she can taste Lexa’s scent on her tongue from the training wear strewn around her, mixing with the Alpha's sweat from her exertion during the game. It’s absolutely intoxicating, and a white-hot surge burns through Clarke's skin as vivid images of her hand in Lexa’s underwear, stroking her thick cock, flash before her eyes. She’s never ached so badly in her life, and she briefly thinks that the rumors of heat are true, that’s she’s definitely turning into a sex crazed puppet, ready to be filled and stretched and fucked. She’s so captured by the thought of Lexa taking her, claiming her, that she doesn’t notice the click of a lock turning or the footsteps approaching her, and she jumps when two strong hands find her hips and a warm body presses against her back. She’s about to tear away from the strong grip when she realizes Lexa’s scent has increased tenfold, filling the Omega’s nose and lungs, and she feels the familiar press of soft lips to the back of her neck. Her tense muscles relax and she slouches slightly into her girlfriend, sighing at the shudder that runs through her from Lexa’s lips on her.

“I could smell you from across the field,” Lexa’s voice is gravelly, dark, like she’s restraining herself, and Clarke gasps when she feels the press of the Alpha’s bulge against her ass. “You made it very difficult to concentrate on the game.”

Lexa is pumping out pheromones like never before, wave upon wave of lust, and Clarke whines as she pushes herself against Lexa’s firm body.

Lexa growls and nips at her neck, grinding herself slightly into Clarke from behind.

“You smell so fucking good, Clarke” she noses at the skin below the Omega’s hairline, trailing down her neck, inhaling deeply and purring against the goosebumps that spread below her lips.

“Fuck, I want you so bad” she whispers, almost pained, and Clarke tilts her head to give her access. Lexa readily accepts, licking a slow trail up to her ear. The Omega shudders and gasps as teeth close around her earlobe, tugging slightly, and she grinds her ass harder into Lexa’s cock.

“Lex, please…”

“Are you wet for me, Clarke? I bet you are, all slick and ready.” This confident side of Lexa is all new to Clarke, and she feels herself clench around nothing as Lexa’s hands move to cup her breasts through her jersey.

“Answer me, Clarke. Are you wet for me?” Clarke knows the question is just for show, that Lexa can probably even taste her in the air, but she nods her head vigorously, keen to play along with this newfound dominance that her usually gentle and careful girlfriend now possesses. She arches against Lexa’s hands, knows that her nipples are already stiff and sensitive, feels them graze against the material of her bra. 

Lexa growls in her ear, and in a matter of seconds the Omega’s jersey is tugged roughly over her head and thrown somewhere behind them. Lexa presses her against the locker next to hers, and the cool metal coupled with the warm press of Lexa’s body punches a gasp out of Clarke. She didn’t even know Lexa was shirtless, and the sensation of skin on skin sends her reeling. Her hands come up to rest at either side of her head, and she moans when Lexa rips her bra off, tearing the straps in one swift motion and letting the shreds fall to the floor. Clarke’s nipples burn with the need to be touched, and she tips her head back to lean it on the Alpha’s shoulders, panting in her ear.

“Please…” It’s like Lexa can read her mind, and her hands scratch up Clarke’s stomach before they reach the swell of her breasts. Strong fingers seek out the pert buds, and Lexa pinches them roughly, rolling them between her fingertips.

The stimulation is otherworldly, and Clarke’s knees buckle as she whines in Lexa’s ear, a hand coming up to tangle in the intricate braids in the Alpha’s hair. Lexa catches her easily, supporting her weight with her hands, and she growls against Clarke’s throat when the Omega shudders against her.

“Fuck, Clarke… I need you” Her hand wanders to the button of Clarke’s jeans, and Clarke is so dazed that she can’t even respond verbally, so she just nods and pants as deft fingers work the button open in record speed. A second later slim fingers slide into her underwear and she’s so unprepared that she actually chokes on her breath.

A feral growl leaves Lexa’s lips as her fingers dip into Clarke’s slick folds, and she immediately seeks out her clit, circling the swollen and aching bud torturously. The Omega cries out, bucking her hips against the hand, and when Lexa dips down to her entrance to tease at the tight ring of muscle there Clarke’s sure she’s about to pass out.

“Lexa, _please_ ” Clarke isn’t usually a fan of begging, but right now it seems that that’s all she’ll ever be doing, as Lexa teases her cunt and nibbles her neck.

“Please what, Clarke?” If it were anyone other than Lexa about to fuck her against a locker, the smugness would’ve surely pissed Clarke off, but she can’t seem to find a shred of annoyance for it right now; not when Lexa’s cock pushes against her ass in a slow but firm grind – and certainly not when Lexa spins her around in her arms to look at her with those eyes. She bites her lip as another gush of wetness seeps into her _definitely_ ruined underwear, and she doesn’t hesitate to cup Lexa’s cock through her trainers.

“Fuck me” she husks as her hand slips inside the Alpha’s underwear. Lexa growls and bucks her hips into Clarke’s hand, surging forward to crash their lips together. It’s more teeth and tongue than anything, and it’s so gloriously sloppy and sexy that Clarke finds herself stroking Lexa’s cock within milliseconds, gasping into her mouth as she feels the thick length throb and twitch in her hand. She’s _so fucking hard._

Lexa breaks the kiss and slams her hands against the lockers on either side of Clarke’s head as she groans, her hips bucking to match Clarke’s movements. The Omega whines as the Alpha’s pleasure etches across her face, and she leans down to nibble on her neck, purring against the warm skin.

“Fuck, Clarke, stop” Clarke immediately stills, pulling back to look at Lexa with concerned eyes.

“I need to be inside you” Lexa clarifies, leaning down to kiss Clarke with tenderness and a hint of desperation, and the Omega practically whimpers at the realization of what that actually means. Lexa is finally going to be inside her, she’s finally going to stretch her and fuck her, and the thought makes her clench hard.

Hands hurriedly tug her jeans down her legs, her underwear coming down along with it, and she stumbles as she tugs them off her ankles, but Lexa’s sure hands are there to catch her. She presses Clarke’s naked body against the lockers yet again as her hands smooth over Clarke’s overheated skin. Clarke kisses her furiously, tongue licking at her lips to gain entrance, and the Alpha grants it without preamble, groaning against her. They get momentarily lost in each other again, tongues dancing and hands grasping, pulling their bodies tighter against each other. Clarke is jerked out of her daze when Lexa grinds into her, and her head slams back into the lockers with a loud crash as she gasps.  
She barely registers the pain when she realizes the only thing keeping Lexa from finally entering her is the Alpha’s trainers, so she grabs the waistband with determined fingers and tugs them down in one swift motion, and _oh fuck._

Feeling Lexa’s cock in her hand is one thing, but seeing it spring out of its hold to slap against the Alpha’s abs is a completely different sensation. _Oh fuck._

Lexa sighs in appreciation as her cock is finally freed from its confines, but the sigh quickly evolves into a groan as the Omega tugs her by neck to crash their lips together again. Lexa’s hands curve over her ass and Clarke is suddenly launched into the air as Lexa lifts her and pushes her against the locker. Her legs automatically wrap around the Alpha’s waist, her arms circling her neck, and the next thing she knows Lexa’s cock is probing at her entrance, and all she can do is whimper.

Lexa sinks into her a second later, and all the air rushes out of her lungs. Fucking finally.

“Holy shit,” Lexa gasps, forehead resting against the sweaty skin on Clarke’s chest, and Clarke’s walls flutter around the thick length. “ _Holy shit._ "

It only takes the Alpha two seconds to recompose herself before she slides almost all the way out of Clarke, and then she slams into her again, bottoming out.

“Oh _fuck_ ” Clarke sobs and jerks, already feeling her orgasm fast approaching. Lexa begins pumping her hips, growling as she slides in and out of the Omega’s slick heat, and Clarke can feel her twitch inside her. The Alpha snaps her hips, pace accelerating as she pumps into Clarke fast and hard, and the stretch burns in the most delicious way as a gush of wetness seeps out between them. The locker room fills with the slick sounds of their skin colliding, and Clarke’s ears ring with it.

“Yes- oh god Lex, that feels so f-fucking good” she cries as Lexa switches from sharp snaps to deep, full strokes, and the Alpha growls into her skin, teeth scraping against her pulse point as she drives Clarke’s body up with each buck of her hips.

“Clarke…” The moan is guttural and raw, and Clarke gasps as Lexa’s teeth move to her breast.

“Lex… I want you to bite me” she whimpers. She’s teetering on the edge, and it feel _so fucking good_.

“Clarke, a-are you sure?” The Alpha lifts her head to search her eyes, her movements slowing slightly, but never stopping. Clarke grinds her hips down to invite the thick cock in further, and surges forward to kiss Lexa.

“Yes. Please, Lex. I…” Her heart flutters as a realization hits her, and she has to school her features not to let her lip tremble. “I love you.” It’s more of a sigh than a whisper, and she bites her lip as soon as the words leave her.

Lexa halts her movement abruptly and gapes at her, and Clarke suddenly feels very insecure, flushing with embarrassment at her own straightforwardness. She’s about to pull away, about to run away, about to cry, she doesn’t know, but then Lexa kisses her so fiercely she’s unable to reciprocate for several seconds, mouth hanging slightly open in shock against Lexa’s full lips. The Alpha pulls away and looks at her, awe and fire in her eyes as she murmurs against Clarke’s lips.

“I love you too.” 

She lets the words wash over Clarke for a moment, blue eyes searching green, before their cheeks split into identical smiles, and a flood of warmth radiates through Clarke’s body.

“Really?” She whispers, and Lexa kisses her and kisses her and kisses her until there’s no breath left in their lungs and she’s clawing at Lexa’s shoulders, tugging her impossibly closer. 

"Really" 

The Alpha slowly begins pumping her hips again, and this time the sensation of Lexa's cock sliding into her is completely changed. Where there was aching lust and throbbing need, there’s now warmth and safety and love too, and Clarke never viewed herself as a sap before, but _holy shit_ does it feel good to be in love.

Lexa kisses her neck and her skin tingles with renewed sensitivity, her whole body buzzing everywhere it touches Lexa’s, and she whines when Lexa’s hands squeeze her ass. The Alpha is pumping out possessive pheromones now, and the Omega in her is practically begging her to submit to the Alpha, to let her claim her as her own.

She’s in love, but she’s still in heat, and the fresh wave of slick lets her know just that.

“Lexa… Fuck me” she moans, and the Alpha growls as she surges forward, burying herself deeper inside Clarke than ever before. She pumps her hips, slamming into the Omega with renewed vigor, and snakes her hands from Clarke’s ass to under her knees to spread her wider. Clarke is faintly aware of the padlock behind her gnawing into her shoulder, and guesses she’ll be immensely sore tomorrow, but the new angle of Lexa’s thrusts does _everything_ for her, and she sobs as the tip brushes her g-spot repeatedly. Lexa is relentless in her thrusting, her cock pushing into her without missing a beat even when Clarke’s walls tighten around her. She grunts and groans, her skin slick with sweat, her exhaustion from the game and holding the Omega up against the locker finally beginning to catch up with her, but she pushes through, ramming into Clarke and reveling in the sound of their skin slapping, of Clarke’s cunt suckling on her thick length.

“Fuck, Clarke, I think I’m coming” she grunts against the Omega’s lips, her rhythm straying slightly as she twitches inside Clarke.

“Oh god, Lex, I’m gonna- Oh _fuck_ ” She clamps down on Lexa's cock in a vice grip, her whole body taut like a wire as her breathing stills, and then Lexa’s teeth are on the swell of her breast, biting down on the flesh, and Clarke’s eyes rolls to the back of her head as she comes, trembling violently, choked groan stuck in her throat.  
Lexa’s only a second behind her, thick ropes of cum spurting out of her cock as Clarke’s cunt suckles her, tight and pulsing, and Clarke barely registers it before her own teeth are biting down on Lexa’s shoulder, just enough to break the skin. Lexa groans and jerks, and then she’s coming again, her legs straining to push inside Clarke as deep as she can as she fills her with hot cum.  
The intensity of Clarke’s orgasm is so overwhelming she actually blacks out for a moment, and when she finally comes to her senses Lexa is gently sliding into her, coaxing her down from her high and kissing her cheeks.

“I love you” she murmurs, gaze traveling all over Clarke’s face in silent awe. “I love you, I love you, I love you” her words are punctuated with barely there kisses, and Clarke grins when their lips finally meet.

“I love you more”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's rut is triggered, and they can't keep their hands off each other. Lexa finally lets Clarke take care of her like Costia once did, and the result is a whole lot different than last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you requested a chapter where Clarke actually gives Lexa a BJ, so I thought I'd give it a try. Let me know what you think? I honestly don't know how I did with this, because this is yet again the result of me staying up until the early hours of morning because it seems like the only way I'll get any writing done.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated! I love you guys. Seriously, I never thought I'd get this kind of response to any of my writing, so thank you for that.

The sounds of slick skin and heavy breathing ricochet off the walls and blend with the thick air of the room. It’s intoxicating, hypnotizing, addictive to such a degree that Clarke feels like she’s floating in space, the stars behind her eyelids sparking and fizzing with every swoop of her stomach and every languid roll of her hips. She’s greedily sucking in gulps of air, her lungs not quite filling to her satisfaction, and her skin is scorching hot and slick with sweat, but she’s never felt this amazing before, this fulfilled.

After their shared love confession and mating bite (and fucking amazing orgasm, if Clarke may say so) in the locker room, Lexa’s rut had been triggered, and while both girls could only confess to their lack of surprise about it, it left it that much harder for them to keep their hands off each other. Clarke had gone full on Omega, presenting herself on all fours and begging Lexa to take her with everything she had, but just as Lexa’s Alpha had seized control, and the swollen head of her cock had slid into Clarke dripping heat, their pheromone-induced bliss had been interrupted.   
The familiar clanking of a janitor’s cart being pushed down the hallway outside the locker room on unsteady wheels had ripped them out of their haze, and while Clarke’s Omega had whimpered and screamed at her to just _let Lexa take her, no matter who saw_ , she couldn’t risk getting Lexa suspended for inappropriate behavior on school grounds, and potentially losing her scholarship. She could see that Lexa was struggling internally too; her cock throbbed and her eyes were wild, like she wanted to throw all care aside and just _fuck_ Clarke, but she could also see the unbridled worry in her eyes at the prospect of losing everything she had worked so hard for.   
So Clarke made the decision for them both, pulling out of Lexa’s firm grip and locating their clothes in a matter of seconds before dressing them both. Well, at least partially; Lexa managed to shake her daze when Clarke tried to help her pull her underwear and pants on, and she hurried to finish the job, groaning as her stiff length was forced into the confines of her trainers. Clarke barely managed to hold back her smirk – _or was it moan? Probably both_ – before throwing Lexa’s bag over her girlfriend’s shoulder and tugging her out the exit by the hand. Going back to their own dorms was out of the question; the intensity of their heat and rut was all consuming, and the thought of separating from each other for even a second left a gaping hole of despair in both girls’ stomachs. Clarke was in the middle of googling secluded parking lots or parks or back alleys in the area– _anywhere_ \- where they could fuck each other’s brains out at least semi-privately – when Lexa’s phone chimed. And the message was truly a godsend to them both: Lexa’s roommate had got the flu while visiting her parents, and would be staying there until Thursday. Which meant they had a whole dorm room to themselves for almost _four whole days_. The speed at which they had scrambled into Lexa’s car and made their way back to her dorm was definitely not all that legal, but neither girl could muster a shred of guilt for it.

 

“Oh god”

The words leave Lexa’s lips in a strangled moan, and slender fingers dig into the soft flesh of Clarke’s hips as the Omega grinds them down harder. Clarke bites her lip as a grin plasters itself on her face, eyes closed in ecstasy and her mind swimming with the sounds her girlfriend is making beneath her. 

Lexa’s hips are bucking weakly, pinned in place by Clarke’s weight, and she sighs and curses with every change in the blonde’s movements. The Omega revels in the brunette’s reactions, moaning obscenely and cupping her breasts sensually in a show to spur the Alpha on. They didn’t even manage to undress fully before the aching need to be filled had overwhelmed Clarke, and Lexa had been shoved roughly onto the bed with her bra and underwear still on. Clarke had quickly rid her of the latter, discarding the boxers somewhere in the room in her increasing desperation, but before she managed to remove Lexa’s bra she had felt the leaking tip of the Alpha’s cock brushing against her center, and Clarke’s priorities shifted just like that.

A tweak of her nipples earns her a groan and a harder squeeze of her hips, and she smirks when she opens her eyes to gaze down at Lexa and finds the Alpha gaping and practically drooling, with her eyes glued to her breasts.

 

“Fuck, Clarke, you look so fucking good right now” Lexa growls, lifting her hips more forcedly to meet the Omega’s movements. Clarke moans filthily and scratches her nails down the Alpha’s taut stomach, leaving red trails that she aches to trace with her tongue.

Her heat feels all consuming, roaring through her like wildfire and leaving every inch of her body oversensitive and aching for Lexa’s touch. Her cunt pulses and throbs, her primal instincts to let Lexa claim her and fill her with her seed taking over her every thought and action, and even though she knows it’s probably reckless and even a little dangerous to give in to the thought of carrying Lexa’s pups at such a young age, she can feel her resolve slipping with every hitch of breath and every scorching touch. 

She knows, _she knows_ that she won’t get pregnant, not with the birth control implant sitting snugly underneath the skin on the inside of her upper arm, but somehow that doesn’t make her feel as relieved as she thinks it probably should. 

An image flashes before her eyes as she gazes down at her panting and moaning girlfriend; little replicas of Lexa running around with wild brown curls and bright blue eyes; scraped knees and toothy grins framed by lips and chins smeared in strawberry ice cream; Lexa cradling a newborn in her arms, cheeks rosy and lips pulled up in a gentle smile as she murmurs sweet nothings against the downy blonde hairs peeking out from atop the swaddled bundle of warmth.

Her Omega whimpers and cries out to her in agony, demanding she rip the implant out, that she give her mate what she deserves; to take her seed and bear her pups, just as they were _meant to_ , but Clarke soothes it’s sorrows with the only thing she knows for sure: hope. _Someday_.

A calm warmth settles in her chest and spreads throughout her limbs, washing over her in languid waves, like the faintest whiff of wildflowers carried with the wind through a field during springtime. An affectionate, shaky sigh breaks her from her daze, and she realizes her movements have stopped, and that she’s smiling to herself, mind lost in a moment that might as well have lasted seconds or minutes, maybe even hours. Lexa’s smile mirrors hers, and for a moment all they do is stare at each other, breathless and in love. _God, she loves her_.

 

Slowly, she begins rolling her hips again, breath hitching as she feels Lexa twitch inside her. She retraces her path along Lexa’s stomach, smoothing her warm palms against the raw skin and up to her chest, shoving her sports bra aside to reveal her firm breasts and _god, how is Lexa so beautiful?_

She tweaks the pert nipples, rolling them between her fingertips and pinching them slightly. Lexa gasps and throws her head back, bucking her hips even harder, and Clarke groans as the tip of her cock rubs firmly against her front wall.

“You like that?” Clarke tweaks them again, and when Lexa whimpers and throbs inside her Clarke’s moan is on the far side of obscene. 

She swiftly ducks her head to lick a trail up Lexa’s throat, upping the pace of her hips and grinding her clit against the Alpha’s stomach as she kisses and sucks on the soft skin underneath the brunette’s ear, where she knows Lexa is extra sensitive. A violent shiver runs through the tense body beneath her, and Clarke groans as strong hands grip her ass, squeezing and grinding her tighter against her. Lexa guides her hips harder and faster, and she plants her feet in the mattress to push her hips up to meet Clarke with every thrust.

The sounds her cock makes as it slides into Clarke’s slick heat are frankly obscene, but they only spur the girls on as they set a frantic pace, hips jerking and hands grasping for anything to hold onto. Clarke ends up clutching the headboard above Lexa’s head, and she cries out against the Alpha’s lips as Lexa starts pounding into her roughly. 

She’s pretty sure the brunette’s fingers are gripping her hard enough to leave bruises, and she clenches and pulses at the thought of Lexa leaving even more marks on her. The bite mark on the swell of her breast burns in the most delicious way, and she subconsciously leans down to nose at the fresh teeth marks on Lexa’s shoulder, nuzzling there and kissing the skin tenderly. It’s a stark contrast to their desperate fucking, and Lexa whimpers and sighs when a pink tongue pokes out to lick at the remnants of blood on her mark. The metallic taste tingles on Clarke’s tongue, and she sucks more firmly, moaning high in her throat when one of Lexa’s hands travels up to stroke her own mark tenderly.

“I love you” Clarke croaks between gasps, feeling herself hurdling towards the edge as Lexa pulls her hand up to cup the back of her neck, all the while pumping into her faster and more precise. Lexa’s squeezes her softly, reassuringly, as if to say _I’m here_ , but there’s also a hint of possessiveness in her hold. It swoops across Clarke’s skin in a shiver, a silent message of _You’re mine_ , and she finds herself answering out loud.

“ _Yes_ , baby, I’m yours” Her voice cracks against the words, the effort of her cries of pleasure taking its toll, and Lexa hand squeezes harder and pulls her down to crash their lips together.

“I love you so fucking much” she gasps against Clarke’s mouth, and Clarke watches transfixed as Lexa’s eyes roll to the back of her head as she comes, twitching and groaning with her release inside Clarke.

As if a switch is flipped, white-hot heat surges through her trembling limbs, and a second later she is crying out silently against Lexa’s lips as she pulses and trembles around the length spilling inside her. Lexa clings to her, pulling her down to lay flush against her sweaty skin, and they gasp and moan and pant into each other, breaths mingling and turning them dizzy.

Clarke finally slumps against the scorching body beneath hers, and she’s fairly certain she was about two seconds away from actually passing out from lack of oxygen. She sighs softly, nuzzling into the damp hair clinging to Lexa’s neck and inhales deeply. It occurs to her she’s utterly unable to put into words how calming Lexa’s scent is to her. It clings to her with this… gentle _ferocity_ that she’s never experienced before; not even with her mother’s scent, a scent that, up until now, has been the _definition_ of safety and belonging to her.

No, Lexa’s scent is, for lack of better words, otherworldly. It seeps through her skin and settles in every nook and cranny of her insides, filtering into her bloodstream and pushing through to every nerve ending until her whole body tingles. It’s like she’s high on every drug in existence, all at once. And in that moment she knows she’ll never get her fill of it.

Lexa slowly trails her fingers up and down Clarke’s back, murmuring gently in her ear and kissing her cheeks, as her hips slow their movements. Clarke thinks her heart might actually burst with adoration for this girl, so gentle and sugary sweet it almost makes her teeth ache, and she swallows thickly with the onslaught of words of devotion that rush to the tip of her tongue.

“Are you alright?” 

The question is whispered against her ear, soft and laced with affection and worry, and the warmth of the Alpha’s breath raises goosebumps all over Clarke’s neck. She knows it will only be a matter of minutes before her lust comes hurtling back to her - she can feel it coiling and swelling in the pit of her stomach even as the fierce fire of her orgasm still burns in a faint ember. But she wants to bask in the warmth of Lexa’s embrace for just a little longer, so she just nods her head and nuzzles her face into the crook of her neck, kissing the damp skin there and purring contentedly.

She doesn’t even realize she’s fallen asleep, only faintly aware of Lexa’s soothing pheromones wrapping around her like a snug, soft blanket, and when she blinks awake some time later, it’s to the pained groan of her mate beneath her.

“Mm… Lexa?”

The only response she gets is a shift of the strong hips pressed against hers and another pained sound.

“Lexa?” She pulls back to look at her girlfriend. “Baby, what’s going on?” It takes her couple of seconds to blink the sleep from her eyes, but when does, she’s more awake than ever.

“Oh my god, Lexa, are you okay?” She gasps, worry coiling in her stomach.

Lexa’s skin is scorching, her hair matted to her forehead with sweat, and her eyebrows are scrunched in discomfort. Clarke reaches out to soothe the damp hair away from her eyes, and the Alpha whimpers under her touch.

“It’s- It’s fine, Clarke. I’m fine,” she tries, hand reaching up to cup Clarke’s cheek in what the Omega thinks is meant to be a comforting gesture. The blonde’s eyebrows furrow, and Lexa huffs a quiet laugh at her girlfriend’s obvious disbelief.

“It’s just…” she blushes, turning her head to avoid Clarke’s gaze, and the blonde leans down to brush tender, feather light kisses against her pink tinted cheeks.

“Lex,” she whispers, coaxing the Alpha to look at her. “Tell me what I can do.” She leans her forehead against Lexa’s, their eyes fluttering closed as they breathe each other in. “Please?”

Lexa huffs a final sigh of defeat, her hands playing nervously with the sheets on either sides of their hips, before she whispers.

“It hurts”

It only takes her three seconds to realize what Lexa means, and when she does she can’t hold back her amused smile. Lexa blushes even harder, turning away from her with what almost looks like shame painting her features, and if Clarke didn’t already know, this would be the moment she’d realize that she loves Lexa with all her heart. 

Her girlfriend’s boner hurts, and all Lexa does is silently suffer through it to let her Omega rest a little longer. 

The act of selflessness is so _Lexa_ , and Clarke’s heart bristles with overflowing warmth. 

She hurries to put a stop the brunette’s embarrassment by leaning down and kissing the corner of her mouth, all the while running her hands up her sides in soothing patterns, gently coaxing her to look at her again. Lexa sighs at the action and acquiesces, and soon her lips quirk up into a shy smile. Clarke’s heart bristles all over again. She kisses her again, this time fully on the lips, and when Clarke pulls back the Alpha pouts as she chases her lips.

“Let me take care of you,” Clarke whispers, nuzzling their noses together and splaying her hands across Lexa’s chest, feeling her rapid heartbeat beneath the scorching skin. Lexa swallows thickly, silently debating what Clarke can only think to be her own insecurities, and when Lexa gives her an almost imperceptible nod, Clarke kisses her for her leap of trust.

She gently, slowly pulls back, as the now very present sensation of Lexa’s stiff cock inside her washes over her. She can feel herself grow slicker by the second, her heat stirring form its slumber and clawing its way across her skin, but Clarke forces herself to ignore it, determination setting in. All she wants in this moment is to take care of Lexa, to give her something back for her selflessness.

She watches her girlfriend intently, searching for any sign of discomfort as she lifts her hips and lets the throbbing length slip out of her. Lexa whines weakly, hands coming up to clutch at her hips, and Clarke chuckles as she gently coaxes the gripping fingers to relax and intertwine with her own. She leans down to kiss Lexa once more, pumping out reassuring pheromones to soothe her nervousness, and then nudges the Alpha up the bed until she sits leaning against the pillows. Lexa stares up at her through her eyelashes, expression tinted with both excitement and fear, and Clarke drops her head to nuzzle at the bruised mating mark on her shoulder. Lexa relaxes instantly, grip loosening around Clarke’s fingers and body sinking back into the pillows, and the Omega plants a soft kiss to the mark before shuffling down to settle between Lexa’s legs.

“Tell me to stop, and I will, okay?” 

Lexa’s pheromones are almost overpowering, her arousal thick and heady as it seeps through Clarke’s pores and coats her tongue, and she’s pretty sure Lexa won’t tell her to stop. But even through the intensity of her rut, Clarke knows that, deep down, Lexa is nervous. She knows that, even though they have claimed each other and given themselves to each other in the most intimate way, this is something they have never done. Lexa is giving a part of herself to Clarke that she has only ever given to one other person, and that person turned their back on her and broke her trust. Clarke needs her to know that, no matter what happens, she won’t do the same.

The Alpha nods shakily and settles back further into the pillows, one hand releasing Clarke’s to fist itself into the sheets in nervous anticipation. Clarke squeezes the other softly, and then lets her eyes trail down her body to find her cock.

It’s stiff to the point of it almost looking painful, head swollen and leaking, a vein pulsing thick against the soft skin on the underside of the length. It’s covered in a sheen of Clarke’s slick, and the Omega subconsciously licks her lips when a fresh bead of precum drips from the slit and onto Lexa’s stomach.

She takes the length gently into her hand, feeling the heat emanating off it, and gasps when it twitches and throbs beneath her fingers. Lexa groans softly and bucks her hips, the movement causing the cock to slide in Clarke’s hold and coaxing more precum from the tip. Clarke watches mesmerized for a moment as Lexa moves languidly beneath her, the Alpha panting softly as her long lashes flutter against her flushed cheeks.

“Clarke… Please” 

The whimper is enough to drag Clarke out of her reverie, and she only hesitates a second before leaning forward and licking experimentally at the tip.

The taste that meets her tongue rips a moan from her throat, a gush of wetness dripping down her thighs and onto the sheets beneath her. 

Lexa tastes fucking _amazing_ ; like every aspect of her scent has been concentrated and enhanced tenfold, into one single drop of sticky liquid. Clarke loses herself momentarily in the overpowering sensation, moaning breathily as Lexa jerks and gasps beneath her with every greedy swipe of her tongue, head tilting back and eyes scrunching shut.

Her hands come up to push at Lexa’s thighs, spreading them wider and pushing them to bend at the knee, and then she slowly takes her into her mouth. 

She wraps her lips around the head, and barely suppresses her grin when she lets her tongue swirl under the sensitive tip and Lexa whimpers. She leans down further, taking more of the length into her mouth, and sucks firmly. 

Lexa’s hands fly up to tangle gently in her hair in an instant, and Clarke watches mesmerized as all nervousness seems to vanish from Lexa’s eyes, and the brunette begins canting her hips up, fucking her mouth in a slow, steady rhythm.

“Fuck… Clarke” Lexa pants through parted, kiss swollen lips, tilting her head down to watch the Omega with wide eyes. A mixture of surprise and unbridled pleasure dances across her face, and Clarke moans greedily when Lexa begins tugging gently at her hair, drawing her mouth further down around her.

Clarke can feel the telltale pulsing of Lexa’s impending release as the throbbing cock slides between her lips, and she begins bobbing her head more enthusiastically, suckling rhythmically and moving one hand to grasps Lexa at the base. She alters between taking her deep into her mouth, and swirling her tongue around the tip as she strokes the cock firmly, and Lexa’s moans crescendo until she’s teetering on the edge.

“Oh my- _Clarke!_ ” 

Lexa’s eyes roll to the back of her head, her spine arching and thigh muscles clenching, and Clarke sinks down until her nose touches Lexa’s rigid abdominal muscles. Her hand fumbles for Lexa’s, and the second their fingers lace together Lexa comes, thick ropes of cum spilling down Clarke’s throat as she pulses and twitches in her mouth.

Clarke swallows every drop greedily, moaning breathily as Lexa’s nails scratch against her scalp, and she lets her hand slide down to gently cup Lexa’s balls, coaxing more cum from her. Lexa gasps and shudders, and the sight of her Alpha coming so thoroughly for her is too much for Clarke to handle. She releases her grip on Lexa and dips her hand between her legs, immediately seeking out her swollen and aching clit. It only takes her three firm swipes, and then she’s trembling and gasping as her orgasm washes over her.

Lexa slumps against the mattress, skin slick with sweat and chest heaving as she desperately tries to catch her breath. Clarke squeezes her hand and crawls up to lay beside her, pumping out soothing pheromones to help her down from her high. A grin is plastered on the Alpha’s face as she stares dazed up at the ceiling, and it’s mirrored on Clarke’s lips as she nuzzles into the crook of her neck. The soothing warmth of Lexa washes over her and settles in her chest, and she drops a wet kiss to the skin before pulling back to look at her girlfriend.

“Was- was that okay?”

She can’t help but feel nervous for Lexa’s response, worried that she might have gone too far or that Lexa’s release was merely a physical reaction to stimuli. It’s happened to people before – she read about it in some article; that a rapist was freed of his charges simply because he had made the guy cum – and she can’t stand the thought of having done something like that to Lexa. This was, after all, a rather massive step in their relationship, and Clarke _needs_ to know that she hasn’t overstepped any boundaries with her.

The Alpha only grins wider and turns on her side to face her, hand coming up to caress her cheek. Clarke can’t suppress her gasp when she sees Lexa’s eyes. They’re the most vivid green she’s ever seen, shining with gratefulness and giddiness and love, and all her worries melt away with the single flutter of Lexa’s eyelashes against her own cheeks as the brunette leans in to kiss her.

“That was perfect. _You’re perfect_.” 

Lexa’s voice is rough and warm as she mumbles against her lips, and Clarke feels her lips stretch into a grin when the Alpha wraps her arms around her and tugs her flush against her. Their legs tangle and their foreheads press together, and Clarke closes her eyes to savor the sensation of being so utterly entwined with her mate. Warm lips pepper gentle kisses all over her face like they’ve done so many times before, and in a matter of seconds Lexa has rendered Clarke a giggling, giddy mess in her arms.

“Hey, Lex?” Clarke whispers when their giggles have settled and they’re left staring into each other’s eyes. 

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“God, Clarke, I love you too. So much.”


End file.
